


“I’m with you, you know that.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Len, despite coming to bed at a ridiculous hour, is already up and on his laptop at the table, talking his way through ideas for a heist on a new jewellery store, and Mick is listening with half an ear. Len always thinks better out loud and it lets Mick catch good ideas that Len mentions but doesn't really pay attention to. It's something they've mastered over the last thirty years.





	“I’m with you, you know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Again I am really not happy with this for some reason, especially the opening paragraph, but that seems to be a theme of Fictober.

Mick runs a hand across his shaved head and yawns, regretting offering to put together breakfast for the various Rogues staying in their safehouse. So far he’s managed a massive bowl of pancake batter, currently waiting on the side, and is frying up some eggs and sausages. He loves cooking, but right now he’s still half asleep and sorely regretting not being able to sleep in.

Len, despite coming to bed at a ridiculous hour, is already up and on his laptop at the table, talking his way through ideas for a heist on a new jewellery store, and Mick is listening with half an ear. Len always thinks better out loud and it lets Mick catch good ideas that Len mentions but doesn't really pay attention to. It's something they've mastered over the last thirty years. 

He sets down a plate in front of Len, and watches carefully until he absently starts picking at it. Mick returns to the stove briefly, checking everything will stay warm until the others get up, then drops onto the seat across from him, hooking an ankle round Len's. At the contact his partner looks up and offers a tired smile. 

"You okay with going out again fairly soon? I want something fairly simple to try some of the others out with." 

“Whatever you want I’m with you, you know that.” Mick deliberately holds Len's eye until he sees him relax slightly. He knows he's been having nightmares, it's fairly hard for him to miss, and the bags under his eyes have noticeably darkened. "How do you feel about a week or so out of the city once this job is over?"

"I'm fine, Mick."

"That wasn't the question." 

Len pushes his plate away, setting his jaw and focusing almost aggressively on his screen.

There's footsteps on the stairs before Mick can work out what's best to say next, and Hart appears in the doorway, frowning and fiddling with one of his hearing aids. 

"Pancakes, kid?" Mick gets to his feet again as Hart nods and takes a seat, pulling out a small pocket toolkit to carry on working. "Have you slept at all?"

"How likely are you to believe me if I say yes?"

Len snorts, and Mick can almost feel the look they exchange. 

"Like you can talk." 

Later, when he's working on fixing their van, Len appears in the workshop and leaves a flyer for an exhibit next month at the Louvre. It would be nice to see Diana again.


End file.
